


Adrienette Prom

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Other, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila gets jealous when she sees Adrien and Marinette dancing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Adrienette Prom

A song from SVTFOE episode Blood Moon Ball played as everyone began to dance.

Lila said "Ugh I hate this music it's gonna drive me crazy!"

Adrien said "Okay"

Marinette pulled Adrien's hand and grabs him

A spotlight shined on them

The crowd gasped

Marinette and Adrien began to dance

Marinette and Adrien blushed

Suddenly Lila sees them dancing

Lila growled and walked away in anger

Marinette said in her sing song voice "Adrien"

Adrien said "How do you know my name" as hearts appear

Marinette said "It's me Marinette" as she take off her mask

Marinette and Adrien laughed

Marinette and Adrien continued dancing

The End


End file.
